


wrong number, right person

by starrydo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rejection Hotline, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, acquaintance to boyfriends, donghyuck does this for fun, doyoung was mentioned like once, flustered boys being cute, jaemin cupid but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydo/pseuds/starrydo
Summary: mark asked jaemin for his number for a project but jaemin assumed that mark was hitting on him and gave him a rejection hotline number, owned by his friend donghyuck who is coincidentally, mark’s crushbut it seems like it isn't one sided
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	wrong number, right person

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by an au about the rejection hotline (i think it is a chenji one!) and i really wanted to write markhyuck for this but i just decided to write something short. excuse any mistakes in this fic
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy reading!!

huh? did he do something wrong? 

mark scratched his head in confusion, staring at his phone with a new contact saved in. he doesn’t remember offending the male before as he tried to recall the times he interacted with him. 

“whatever, i need my grades.” he mumbled under his breath while chucking the phone into his pocket, walking off to his next class. 

* * *

the next time he stared at the contact was two days later, realising he needed to make sure that his groupmate didn’t give him a wrong number. mark was having lunch with lucas, ranting to him about how the male stared at him like he was crazy when he asked for his number. 

“na jaemin? he’s a pretty cool guy.” lucas commented.

mark just sighs, sipping his drink. “that’s what i thought too. maybe i offended him when i didn’t know?” 

lucas leans in and whispers into mark’s ear, “what if he gave you the wrong number?” 

his finger hovered over the call button, hesitating whether or not he should call the male. he trusted that jaemin wouldn’t do that, right? 

“hey, isn’t that donghyuck?” lucas whispered again, pointing to the entrance of the canteen as a group strolled in. 

mark stiffened as he slapped lucas’s finger away, gritting his teeth, “don’t be so obvious!”. 

lucas ignores mark’s harmless threats as he continues to assess the situation, his eyes widening in realisation. “isn’t that jaemin with donghyuck?” 

this time, mark couldn’t help but turn around. he swung his head in their direction and saw donghyuck, jaemin, jeno settling down at a table near him. he silently gasped when jaemin stared straight back at him. mark quickly turned back, kicking lucas under the table when he saw him snickering. 

“dude, do you think he knows that you have a crush on donghyuck?” 

mark almost spat out his drink, “n-no way…”

but it does explain why jaemin would be acting so out of character. mark even asked for his number! “does he think that i’m trying to get him to get close to donghyuck?”

lucas rolled his eyes, “didn’t you say it was for a group project? he should know that.”

the male slumped down against his chair, biting his lips and he tried to think through all the possibilities. 

* * *

the third time he stared at the contact, his eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated calling the number. he really should get started on the project before next week’s class. and the first step is to find out whether he really got jaemin’s number. 

mark took a deep breath, gently slapped his cheeks for courage as he pressed the call button. he kept his eyes on the phone as the number was being called before immediately pressing it on his ear when it went through. 

“hello, is this jaemin?” 

all he heard was complete silence. his free hand was busy tapping on the table, his eyes looking around trying to focus on something. 

“...no, this is the rejection hotline.” 

rejection hotline? mark looked at his screen for a brief moment, it’s not the wrong contact. did jaemin think he was trying to hit on him?

the voice talked again, and this time, mark really started to panic. 

“if you received this number, it means that you have been rejected by whoever gave you this number and they didn’t want to reject you themselves.”

isn’t this donghyuck? mark jumped up from his seat, needing to walk around to release the jittery feeling that was inside of him at this moment. he can’t possibly let donghyuck think that he has a crush on jaemin! 

it was a miracle that the call was still ongoing, the silence was deafening. mark heard a sigh over the call. “nothing to say? i’ll end the-”

“wait!” mark shouted through the phone, wincing internally at the volume of his voice. if he didn’t fuck up before, he surely did now. 

“it’s a misunderstanding, jaemin is my groupmate for math class and i just needed his number so we could discuss the project before our next class which is next week. i’m sure you know that the math teacher is a pain in the ass when it comes to this math project, i didn’t mean to come across as flirting with jaemin i swear-” mark rambled off, walking back and forth with his exaggerated hand gestures that no one can see but him. 

“so cute,” donghyuck’s voice caught him off guard. 

his entire body froze, hand stuck mid air as his eyes widened. mark pressed his phone closer to his ear as though it would improve his hearing. 

“w-what?” he sputtered, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

the male just giggled and mark swore his heart just did a million flips but it started pounding when he heard the voice speak again.

“i said, mark lee you are so cute.” 

* * *

the fourth time he stared at the contact, a huge smile was plastered on his face. everything on that contact had changed into everything mark had wanted. 

_hyuck <3 _

after that phone call, they arranged to meet at the cafe near their school where jaemin realised that it was all a misunderstanding. “ah, i wasn’t in class that day…”

the entire group burst out laughing while jeno fondly ruffle jaemin’s hair as he apologized to mark for overthinking the situation. 

“you know i was trying to chase after jeno and that was the first thing i thought when you asked for my number, that you were trying to hit on me. and i got angry too, knowing that donghyuck had a thing for you.” 

“no, it’s fine,” mark just waved it off.

donghyuck placed his arm around mark’s shoulder, pulling him in close. 

“well, if it wasn’t for jaemin, we wouldn’t have known that we like each other and you guys would have taken a longer time to be together.” he teased. 

jeno coughed, his cheeks flushed red as jaemin cooed at how cute he was. “you should see how brave jeno was, rushing to my house just to confess to me.”

a hand covered jaemin’s mouth as jeno shushed him, trying to stop the male from spilling any more details. jaemin just smiled, leaning his head on jeno’s shoulder. 

“i really thought you liked jaemin…” jeno confessed. 

once again the group bursted out laughing, jeno ducked his face into jaemin’s chest in embarrassment. donghyuck looked up at mark, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“if this didn’t happen, when would you have come and talked to me?”

now, all eyes were on mark. 

“e-erm, i was preparing to ask you out after your performance for the school festival with a bouquet of flowers and everything. i wanted to ask jaemin for what you liked.” mark admitted, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. he even talked it out with doyoung, trying to see if he could sneak into the backstage and find a spot where he can be alone with donghyuck.

this time, all eyes were on donghyuck. 

everyone could see donghyuck’s face flushing bright red, clearly flustered as he’s lost for words. he just stares at the table, his hand playing with the hem of his shirt. jaemin whistled, “wow, i think you broke him.” 

mark just chuckled while his hand snakes around donghyuck’s waist as he leaned towards him, gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

“so cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~  
> i'm currently working on a dotae fic that is inspired by taeyong's short drama haha
> 
> what do you guys think?
> 
> follow me on my new twitter! @moonlightdoie


End file.
